leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Ippei
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Ippei | jname=イッペイ | tmname=Ippei | slogan=no | image=Ippei.png | size=200px| caption=Ippei | gender=Male | hometown=Ninja Village | region=Kalos | relatives=Sanpei and Nihei (brothers) | trainer=yes | trainerclass= | game=no | leader=no | team=no | brain=no | anime=yes | epnum=XY017 | epname=A Rush of Ninja Wisdom! | enva=Ryan William Downey| java=Tatsuhisa Suzuki | }} Ippei (Japanese: イッペイ Ippei) is a recurring character in the Pokémon anime who first appeared in person in The Legend of the Ninja Hero!. He is the older brother of Sanpei and Nihei and hails from Ninja Village. Ippei is the strongest ninja of the village, as well as the village's current chief. History Ippei was first mentioned by Sanpei in A Rush of Ninja Wisdom!, and was seen only in a fantasy. Ippei physically debuted in The Legend of the Ninja Hero!, where he was making preparations for the festival. He then welcomed Sanpei, when he returned to the village accompanied by and . While watching a Pokémon battle between Sanpei and Nihei, he analyzed the battle and later commented on Sanpei's mistakes. Later, Ippei and Nihei met Sanpei, Ash, and his friends in the temple dedicated to the village's heroes. He told the group about the legend of the Pokémon that had protected the village once, when a battle between ninjas took place, and showed them the leader of the heroes, a . When the attack on village began, Ippei sent Sanpei, Ash, and his friends to protect the village's chief, , while he and Nihei went to face the ninja army. After discovering that Hanzo had been captured, Ippei joined the others to hear Saizo tell about Kagetomo. After discovering Hanzo's location, Otori Mountain, everyone decide to head there and save him. In the next episode, the group arrived at Otori Mountain. Ippei and Saizo continued on towards the mountain's summit, while the others fought Heidayu and the ninja army. At Otori Mountain's summit, Ippei personally faced Kagetomo and had a battle over the title of chief. During the course of the battle, Hanzo saw Ippei's potential as chief. After a hard-fought battle, Ippei managed to win, defeating Kagetomo and his ninja army. Finally, when the festival took place, Ippei was chosen as the new chief of the village. He was handed the Symbol of the Ninja by Hanzo, as proof of his new position. After the ceremony, Ippei bade farewell to Kagetomo and Heidayu and promised Kagetomo to look after his ninjas. The next day, he said goodbye to Ash and his friends. After their departure, he, Hanzo, Sanpei, Nihei, Saizo, and Shinobu had a conversation about the mysterious power of Ash's Greninja. Ippei mentioned that, again, in the words of the legend, a Greninja had saved the village. Pokémon This listing is of Ippei's known in the : is Ippei's first Pokémon. Ippei revealed he chose as his partner, since he idolized the hero Greninja, who had supposedly saved Ninja Village once. Together they are the strongest of Ninja Village. Greninja first appeared in A Rush of Ninja Wisdom!, albeit only in a fantasy. It made its first physical appearance in The Legend of the Ninja Hero!, where it was sent out to face the ninja army's . In the next episode, Greninja was used to battle Kagetomo's . After a hard fought battle, Greninja eventually managed to defeat Weavile with . Greninja's known moves are , , , and .}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=鈴木達央 Tatsuhisa Suzuki |en=Ryan William Downey |fi=Antti Lang |it=Renato Novara |pl=Modest Ruciński |pt_br=Felipe Drummond |es_eu=Adrián Viador}} Trivia * The names of Ippei, Nihei, and Sanpei are a play on the Japanese words for one, two, and three: "ichi" (一), "ni" (二) and "san" (三). Category:Male characters Category:Anime characters Category:Ninjas de:Ippei es:Ippei fr:Ippei it:Ippei ja:イッペイ zh:一平